Barney's Night Before Christmas (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Night Before Christmas is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 28, 1999. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) *Choir Master (Larry Haron) *Bell Choir (Austin Ball, Maurie Chandler, Monet Chandler, Sara Hickman, Jeffrey Hood and Adrianne Kangas) *Carolers (Mona Baker, Bobby Butler, Lucien Douglas, Gilbert Gonzales, Lori Plummer, Erica Rhodes and Heidi Zeko) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #Wrap It Up #The 12 Days Of Christmas #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) #Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental) / We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (soundtrack) Main Article: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Night_Before_Christmas Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas] Book Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Book) Television Airings *This video aired on PBS from December 2000 until 2001. *This video also aired on Sprout in December 2010. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and second being Barney's Magical Christmas. *Other second generation cast members of the kids make their cameo guest appearances in this video. *The version of "I Love You" uses a lullaby version. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "The Holiday Show". *During one verse of "The 12 Days Of Christmas" when Baby Bop says 5 Golden Rings her head comes of a little but falls back down. *A float based on the video appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from 1999 until 2001. Opening to Barney's Night Before Christmas VHS Original Release 1. FBI Warning screen/Interpol Warning screen 2. Lyrick Studios logo 3. The Wiggles Music Video: Do the Monkey/The Wiggles Merchandise Preview 4. Barney Home Video logo 5. Barney's Buddies Club Promo 6. Sing and Dance with Barney Preview 7. Happy Holidays Love, Barney Preview 8. Stay Tuned screen 9. Barney's Night Before Christmas 10. Closing Credits 11. Let's Play School Preview 12. Walk Around The Block With Barney Preview 13. What A World We Share Preview 14. Barney Home Video logo (again) 15. Lyrick Studios logo (again) Full Video Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Christmas Specials Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Classic Collection